The Hunter or The Hunted
by Luna Kasanoda
Summary: Sequel to Watched. Going back to a Umbridge-free Hogwarts should be a blessing, but with the Alexander family getting closer and more insistent, Asteria Knight must decide whether she will become the hunter, or the hunted. Set in HBP
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunter or The Hunted**

_Chapter 1 _

* * *

Ferine Hall was never a cheerful place. It's dark, gloomy halls were laden with blood red drapes. The floors were paved with smooth, cold marble and upon the walls hung portraits of distinguished members of the Alexander family. Every door handle was fashioned from the finest Goblin silver, its purpose to repel any invading werewolves. This, however, is only a lasting sign of their ignorance, as it has no effect on carriers of lycanthropy.

It is not a suitable home for anyone, let alone a child. However, a small, pale little boy called this place home for many years, spending many of his days roaming the halls and trying to avoid the portraits of his ancestors.

Demetrius Alexander didn't often take the slightest interest in his son, Castor. One of the two events in which Castor received his undivided attention was when they went to that large strange building with the black marble hallways and all the spinning blue lights. Castor always had a hard time remembering why he was taken there, but he was assured by his frequently absent father that it was nothing to worry about. The other time was during the special lessons, occurring on Saturday Mornings, about werewolves and how dangerous they were.

The rest of Castor's time was spent with his nanny. She was _perfect_. Her name was Felicity and she always looked the same. Her glistening smile, her floaty, floral robes and her shimmering amber hair... She was the only _warm _person in Castor's life. Felicity disappeared the year before he was sent off to Durmstrang Academy. He had never felt so alone.

But now he was returning to England for good to attend school with his sister; the sister he never knew existed and somehow has some sort of telepathic bond with. The sister who was what Castor was raised to hate. Despite this, Castor wasn't exactly _un-_eager to meet her and when he was sent to kings cross station to get her, he couldn't believe his eyes.

When he first laid his eyes on her, she, along a pair of red-headed twins, were muffling their giggles behind their hands. Her hair was identical to his, as was her nose, and when her laughter died down and she opened her eyes, he found that they shared the same eyes. Her frail body was covered in numerous scars, clearly visible from her Quidditch tank-top. She was a werewolf. A murdering... evil... half-breed... But after seeing her, somehow Castor had a hard time believing she would, or could, hurt anyone.

She was surrounded by so many people, that he was hesitant to approach her. His eyes never left her as she walked away, disappearing into the growing crowd.

"Castor Alexander."

Castor would recognise that drawl anywhere. He looked to his side to see none other than Draco Malfoy; the most tolerable of the kids his father had set play dates up with. Draco held out a hand, a smile twisting onto his angular face. Castor took it and shook, smiling at him, and then his mother, who stood behind him, looking flustered.

"It's been a while," noted Castor politely.

"It has," conformed Draco with a slight smirk. "You even have an accent."

"Eh, I'll lose it soon enough."

"Oh yes," said Mrs Malfoy, now with the slightest of smiles upon her face. "Your father mentioned your transfer to Hogwarts. I can't imagine why you'd want to leave Durmstrang."

"Well, it wasn't really a choice." admitted Castor. He shook his head, before forcing a smile. "I trust you'll show me the ropes come September."

"Of course," replied Malfoy. "You come out with me and a few of my friends this holiday and it'll be like you've always been a Slytherin. It'll save you from accidently associating yourself with riff-raff."

"I'll look forward to it."

"Then await my owl." said Draco, before strutting his way away with his mother.

Castor let out a deep breath, looking up at the large clock on the wall. He really should be getting home. Dad was going to kill him for letting Asteria go.

* * *

It was 12th of July and Asteria Knight stood in Sugarplum's sweet shop, several weeks before her boyfriend's birthday. Her trip to Diagon Ally was a spur of a moment decision and Mrs Weasley was probably going to murder her for going alone. Ever since she received the letter from Neville, letting her know his address and how much he was looking forward to seeing her again, she had been incredibly stressed. Of course, it was a lovely letter and everything, but she had no clue what to get him. He owned every Herbology book in Flourish and Blotts that was worth having and the plant shop had recently closed down. Damn Death Eaters – didn't they know Ash had a plant obsessed boyfriend to buy a gift for? But in all seriousness, Diagon Ally was barely recognisable from Ash's visit a year ago. Its cheery atmosphere had disappeared and shops were closing left right and centre. Even Florean Fortescue's, where she had sat with Ron and Hermione and enjoyed the best ice-cream she had ever tasted, was boarded up.

Ash left the sweet shop after purchasing a bag of Fizzing Whizbees for Neville – she couldn't understand how he liked them – and several bars of chocolate – a girl was needs. Now where to go next... She had already managed to get a present for Harry, he was so much easier to buy for; get him any Quidditch or D.A. related stuff and he'd be happy. She had ended up getting a flipbook of defensive spells and little flying figures of the Chudley Cannon Seeker and Chaser. Ash had even purchased a figure of the Falmouth Falcons' newest beater, Mandy Rosa.

She let out a deep breath, before looking up and down the street, wondering where to go next. Next to the sweet shop was a shop by the name of 'Cranville Quincey's Magical Junkshop.' Well, she may as well have a look. She pushed open the door, causing the little bell to twinkle. She looked around the shop briefly, only to find no-one else was there. Ash started to wonder around the small shop, which was incredibly cramped due to the many unordered shelves of... well, junk. Wonky scales, leaking cauldrons and chipped old teacups lined the walls. Ash was drawn towards the back of the shop, where tattered books were piled up disorderly.

One particular title on the spine of a particularly torn up book caught her attention; '_A vibrant study of Werewolves and Wolf kind.' _Ash raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. But nonetheless, she tugged the volume from the shelf. It had a bright purple cover, with the silhouette of a werewolf charging round and round the bold font reading; _'A study by Darcy Reed.'_

Darcy Reed... why does that name sound familiar?

"Goooooood Mooooooorning."

Ash jumped in surprise, hearing the long, yet sudden, drawn out greeting. An elderly man, wearing large glasses and a pair of bright yellow robes, had appeared out of nowhere. He was beaming down at Ash, but after a moment, his smile faltered slightly.

"Have a seen you before? You look famil-"

"No." said Ash quickly. It was probably suspicious, but the attention from the shop keepers and shoppers was getting on her nerves. She'd received a far amount of media attention for the last few weeks, mainly in magazines, and it was getting a bit creepy. It was like she had become some sort of poster girl for werewolves, but all Ash wanted was for the stares and muttering to stop, good or bad.

"That book will cost you a knut," said the man eagerly, unfazed by Ash's interruption. "I am Mr Quincey. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Ash got the feeling he didn't get many customers.

"Er, well, do you have anything do to with Herbology?" Ash asked hopefully. "I have a friend-"

The wizard suddenly turned and started hobbling away in such a fashion that Ash wondered how on earth he had managed to sneak up on her. He went behind the rickety old desk and peered into one of the many cardboard boxes stacked up against the wall. He started rummaging around, causing all sorts of bizarre noises to come from it.

Then, all of a sudden, Quincey stood up straight and turned to Ash, hand closed on a black box.

"I know who you are." he said accusing, waving long, tin box at me.

"Er... you do?" Ash questioned nervously, backing away slightly.

"Yes... no..." Mr Quincey shook his head suddenly, like he had forgotten what he was talking about. Ash eyed him carefully. She really needed to leave. He placed the black, tin box on the desk.

"This came in this morning." He said, prying open the tin. "People normally just hand in boxes of random things... this was a good find."

Ash cautiously approached the desk. Her eyes widened. Inside the box was a small plant pruning kit, probably made of silver. But what caught her eye were the tiny plant clippers. They were sharp, with the handles were engraved with different types of magical plants, all animated by magic. For several moments, Devil's Snare was squirming around the left handle, and then it faded and formed a howling mandrake.

"They're incredible." gasped Ash, putting the book on the table.

"Yes, yes they are." said Mr Quincey, placing the lid back on the box, picking both the box and the book up. He grabbed a paper bag from under the desk and placed them inside. "That'll be ten gallons."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit extortionate?" she questioned.

Mr Quincey pursed his lips. "Eight."

"Four."

"Seven."

"Five."

"Six."

"Done." said Ash, dropping the gallons on the desk with a smile and picking up the bag.

She left the shop as the man called cheerfully, "Come again."

Ash grinned, stepping out into the street. Well now she had both boys sorted. She considered going home... but another idea popped into her head. Maybe she should stop by Fred and George's shop for a surprise visit. Max would be there after all.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was the only shop which seemed to be doing well, despite the fact it had only been open a week or two. It was painted a garish orange and featured a large head of either Fred or George upon its roof, which had been charmed to raise its hat every so often. Several posters featured in the windows for their most popular products.

She couldn't suppress a grin when she entered the shop and found it bustling with excited teens. She made her way through the brightly decorated shops, ducking out of the way of occasional Fanged Frisbees. Eventually she spotted two identical men, both dressed in outrageous purple suits, joking with another young man. Well, upon closer inspection, the brunet didn't seem to be that amused.

"Come on, lighten up Maxie." cooed Fred, poking his friend's face.

"Yeah," cooed George, starting to prod the man's left shoulder. "Business is booming. A successful guy like you-"

"-you'll find someone else soon enough."

"What are you talking about?" piped up Ash.

The three friends jumped and Fred and George whirled round to face her.

"Scar-face!" cried the twins in unison. Ash raised an eyebrow, before rolling her eyes and grinning.

"Nice shop, it looks like you're doing every other shop here out of business." Ash noted jokingly.

"Did you come here alone?" asked Max disapprovingly.

"Nice to see you too." noted Ash sarcastically, crossing her arms. "And yes, I did."

"Asteria..." sighed Max.

"Ooo, full name. Am I in trouble?"

Max wasn't able to suppress a slight smile. He reached forward and flicked my forehead.

"Ow! Why does everyone keep doing that?" she whined, rubbing her forehead.

"What brings you here anyway?" asked Fred. "I thought you were all coming next week."

"Well yes, but... I needed to get some other stuff." she admitted, feeling her face grow warm.

Fred and George raised their right eyebrows in unison, whereas Max leaned forward, arms folded.

"It's dangerous to come out on your own these days." he said. "You know that. What was so important that-?"

"I was getting Neville's birthday present." Ash said quickly, slightly embarrassed. It wasn't exactly the conversation she wanted to have with her brother and his best mates.

"So you've come to us for advice?" asked George with a 'far too pleased with himself' grin. Fred wore the same smile.

Ash snorted. "Merlin no, I don't want him poisoned. Anyway, I already brought something. I just came to visit Max."

"Rude." noted Fred and George in unison.

"Mr and Mr Weasley," All of a sudden, a pretty blond woman appeared from behind one of the shelves. "There's a problem with the Pygmy Puffs. They've... well... started biting again."

"Ah," said Fred, drawing a long contraption from inside his suit jacket. It looked almost like a very over the top fly squatter. "Lead the way, Verity."

Verity and Fred sped off down the aisle.

"What on earth..?" questioned Ash blankly.

"Pygmy Puffs. They're specially bred Puffskiens," explained George. "But they're still teething at the moment..."

"Well yes that, but it was more surprising that you got someone to call you Mr Weasley."

"Bloody cheek." grumbled George.

Ash grinned, before turning to her brother. "Anyway, what were you three talking about earlier?"

"Nothing." said Max quickly, as George replied, "Katie."

Max shot him a glare, to which George shrugged. Ash frowned slightly.

"Katie Bell? Is she ok?"

Max sighed, scratching his forehead. "We're not together anymore."

"Oh." Ash frowned. She plunged her hand into her bag and brought out one of the bars of chocolate. She passed it to Max and smiled. "Who needs girls when you can have chocolate?"

George laughed as Max rolled his eyes, took the chocolate and pulled his sister into a hug. "You're such a fricking goofball."

Ash grinned, but the suddenly, something between the two of them started to glow and vibrate. Max and Ash separated, looking down in confusion. Ash tugged the chain from around her neck and pulled the pendent from under her jumper. Her half-moon Antinus-Lupus pendent was glowing. One of them was near.

"Ash..." started George.

"Nothing to worry about," said Ash in a forced, calm voice. "I'll go straight back to the burrow, ok? Say goodbye to Fred for me."

"Wait Ash!" cried Max, but Ash was already leaving the shop with no intention of returning to the Weasley household.

Ash looked up and down the street, trying to catch sight of any bright silver light. She ran down several blocks, turning a corner. What she saw next made her freeze to the spot.

A group of teens started walking in her direction. The group was lead by Draco Malfoy... but there was only one member of the group who caught her undivided attention.

"Knight, you're contaminating our air." drawled the cruel, cool voice of Draco Malfoy.

Behind Malfoy were Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and a teen with eyes identical to hers. They had never met, but despite this, he was the most familiar. His eyes never left hers as he pulled a glowing half-moon pendent out from under his shirt. Why the hell was he with Malfoy?

"This was the sort of riff-raff I was talking about, Castor-" He snarled as Crabbe and Goyle smirked and Parkinson started doing her weird high-pitched laugh. Malfoy trailed off, spotting the pendent around Castor's neck.

His eyes widened. He looked back at the pendent around Ash's neck.

"But that's like the one your father..."

Ash finally found her voice. "You're... Castor..."

Castor stepped forward and held out his hand towards Ash. Malfoy shoved his hand back.

"You can not be serious." snapped Malfoy. "She's a werewolf, one of Potter's lackeys and obviously a thief if she has that necklace."

Castor hesitated, before glaring at Ash. Ash's eyes widened, taken back by the sudden look of hatred.

"This is Asteria Alexander." he said coldly, looking back at the gang of Slytherins. "My twin sister who my father failed to mention existed. Suddenly he wants her back in the family. I guess he already gave you your pendent."

Ash stared at the boy for several moments, before glaring back. "He did _not_ give it to me, I'm _not_ part of your sick family and my name is _not_ Alexander. What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be studying to be the next Grindelwald or something?"

Castor looked like he'd swallowed his tongue.

"Ignore the psychopath, Cassie." squawked up Pansy. Merlin, she was annoying. "I suppose we all have that _one_ in the family to be ashamed of."

"How would you know that, Pansy," snarled Ash. "I always imagined that every member of your family is as foul as you are."

Pansy screwed up her face angrily, looking distinctly like a sneezing pug. She was about to reply, before Malfoy stepped in.

"Talking of family," snarled Draco, a malicious look now in his eye. "I heard from my aunt about how you screamed."

His aunt. Bellatrix Lestrange. Ash twitched, remembering not only how much agony she was in, but the torture of hearing Neville in pain.

"I've had worse." bit back Ash, gritting her teeth. "That's the thing about being a werewolf. The Cruciatus curse is nothing compared to it."

"Oh, I didn't mean that," said Malfoy with a cruel smirk. "I meant when the mutt was put down."

Sirius... Ash knew that he just wanted a reaction, but she couldn't hold herself back. She dropped her bags and without thinking, she grabbed his colour and slammed him up against a boarded up shop. Pansy screamed and Malfoy started whimpering.

"Talk about Sirius like that again and I will make sure that you suffer." Ash growled. She hadn't even realised that she had started crying, but large, warm tears were spilling down her cheeks. Goyle decided it was time to step in and seized Ash around the waist, pulling her away from Malfoy. Malfoy fell down to the floor, overdramatically gasping for air.

"You think you're so high and mighty, but all you are is a pathetic little boy with an evil father." howled Ash furiously, starting to pound against her fists against Goyle's beefy arms. Her feet were a good few inches off the ground and his tight grip was starting to hurt. "Sirius was a good and brave man, but I guess you'd never know anything about that. You are your father are just as pathetic as each other."

"Take that back!" yelled Malfoy, as he was helped to his feet by Castor and Pansy.

"Bite me, shit face!"

"Excuse me." said a calm, familiar voice.

And there stood Remus Lupin. Ash's first reaction was relief, but when she spotted that definitely not calm look in his eye, she realised how much trouble she was going to be in.

Goyle seemed to have gone completely dumb because he was still keeping a firm grip of Ash, staring at Lupin, whereas Pansy had caught Malfoy's arm and was starting to whisper nervously into his ear. Castor had fixed Lupin with a hard stare and Crabbe was just looking as stupid as ever.

"Gregory, if you will please unhand Asteria, it would be greatly appreciated." said Remus, in a dangerously calm voice.

Goyle immediately moved his arms from Ash's waist, causing her to fall to the cobbled floor with a thud.

"Ow." she grumbled.

Remus stooped down, picking up Ash's shopping bags. "Asteria, come on." he said forcefully.

Ash stumbled to her feet, kneecaps aching. Remus led the way and Ash followed, well until...

"Pansy was right; she's complete psychopath." taunted Malfoy loudly. "But I expected that. She looked up to that lunatic mutt after all."

"Don't." implored Remus softly, laying a hand on Ash's shoulder as she started to grit her teeth. The Slytherins were laughing now. The horrendous noise was ringing in Ash's ears.

But still Malfoy continued. "They'd be chasing rats by now, if my aunt hadn't killed him. It was just the pruning the family tree needed. Maybe next time she could knock off a few Weasl-"

Malfoy didn't have a chance to say anything else. Ash attacked Malfoy without a second thought.

* * *

**_A/N: So sequel, yay! Please review, follow or favourite if you enjoyed... or if you hated it, tell me why. Thank you! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunter or the Hunted**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Asteria!" cried Mrs Weasley as Ash limped from the flames. She seized her and pulled the girl into a hug. "Where have you been?! What happened to your leg?"

There was another _whoosh _and then Remus too appeared from the fireplace.

"Shopping." said Ash innocently, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her leg. "I left a note."

"A bit more than shopping," commented Remus with a frown. He pulled a seat from the kitchen table. "Asteria, sit."

Ash grumbled, and sat down, annoyed that she was being treated like a child.

"Oh, Remus, it's lovely to see you," said Mrs Weasley brightly, before frowning slightly. "Wait. What do you mean 'more than shopping'?"

"Asteria found herself, one again, in a fight." replied Remus with an unimpressed frown.

"Asteria!" cried Mrs Weasley.

"It's not my fault!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really." she replied, rubbing her knee.

"Draco Malfoy came out worse than Asteria. I did have to fix his nose after all." Remus said, looking pointedly at Ash.

"You should have just let him suffer." grumbled Ash darkly.

"Asteria!" cried Mrs Weasley. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"An unforgivable curse would have been forgiven." growled Ash, folding her arms. Why was she being made to feel like a three year old?

"Zat is an 'orrible thing to say!" cried Fleur, who Ash failed to notice was sitting at the kitchen table. She had been staying with the Weasley's since the beginning of the summer holidays due to her engagement with Bill.

"Asteria, you need to calm down." said Remus gently. "Draco was trying to strike your weak spots. You need to not let it bother you, or at least hide that it does so."

"I already warned him that I was going to make him suffer."

"Asteria!"

"What?!"

Mrs Weasley sat down in the seat beside the young werewolf. She gave a sad smile, looking into the girl's eyes which were blazing in anger.

"Asteria," she said gently. "Don't let a scared little boy bring out the worst in you. What a sad life he must have if his only pleasure comes from making others as miserable as he is."

Ash sighed, before giving a slight nod.

Mrs Weasley smiled. "Now, how about some lunch? Remus, how about..." she trailed off. Remus had already gone. Mrs Weasley tutted to herself, before standing up and rummaging through one of the kitchen cupboards. "That boy, I haven't seen him for weeks and then he just leaves. I need to get Kingsley to pull him to dinner."

Today was the first time Ash had seen Remus since Kings cross station. He seemed to have shut himself way since Sirius' death.

"What did ze boy say to annoy you so much?" questioned Fleur carefully.

Ash started staring at the table with new found interest. She wanted to look anywhere than the two women.

"He was boasting about how brilliant his aunt was for murdering Sirius." Ash said through gritted teeth. "And he said something about the further pruning of..." Ash trailed off. Telling Mrs Weasley that someone planned to murder her family wasn't exactly pleasant. "Well, it doesn't matter now." Ash mumbled.

"I see." said Mrs Weasley in a soft, sad voice, pausing for a moment.

"Oh Ash, you're back." noted Ginny, entering the kitchen and breaking the silence. She smiled, before glancing at her mother. "I heard shouting."

"Asteria got into a fight today." said Mrs Weasley, unimpressed, setting the tea on the table.

"A fight?" questioned Hermione with a frown as she and Ron followed Ginny's lead into the kitchen. "With who?"

"Malfoy."

"Wicked." said Ron with a grin. "Was he hurt badly?"

"Ronald!" cried Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, I broke his nose, but then Remus had to come along and fix it."

"Asteria!"

"Shame."

"Ronald!"

The youngest Weasleys and Hermione sat at the table, while Fleur got up to help Mrs Weasley with lunch.

Ash lowered her voice slightly. "My brother was with Malfoy."

"Max was with Malfoy?" questioned Ron.

"No, stupid." muttered Ash. "Castor Alexander."

"Well, that's not that surprising." said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Really? Because I'm pretty surprised." commented Ash grumpily.

"I can't see why." said Hermione in a hushed voice. "The Alexander's are purebloods, aren't they?"

"They are?" questioned Ron.

Hermione sighed. "Well, I spotted the name on the family tree at Sirius' home. And who else would be part of a werewolf murdering ring?"

"She has a point." commented Ron. "Oh! Rolls!" he said far too over enthusiastically as Fleur laid a bowl of bread rolls on the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes, before turning to Ash. "What he was like?"

Ash frowned. "It was weird. He seemed stunned to see me, and then reached out to shake my hand or something... then..."

"What?" questioned Ginny.

"Then Malfoy basically told him off and he turned evil... I dunno."

"So now Malfoy has another lackey, bloody brilliant." mumbled Ron. "You don't think he'll come to Hogwarts, do you?"

"I don't know." Truthfully, Ash hadn't even considered the possibility. "But they can't, can they? I mean, do wizarding schools do transfer students?"

"Well, no." said Hermione unsurely. "But they also don't accept students above first year."

"But I'm a special case scenario." Ash replied hotly.

"Very special."

"Shut it, dumbass."

"The Alexanders are purebloods," pointed out Ginny. "They have influence everywhere. I can't imagine it'll be too hard for him to get a place..."

"Aren't you lot purebloods?"

"We're nice purebloods."

Ash rolled her eyes as Fleur plopped a ladle in the bowl of soup Mrs Weasley had just placed on the table.

"Did you get Neville's present?" asked Ginny.

"H-how did you know that was what I was doing?" said Ash defensively.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a glance as Ash turned to accept a bowl from Mrs Weasley with a thanks.

"Well, it was kind of obvious. You've been stressed about it all summer." reasoned Hermione, starting to butter a bread roll.

"You've only been here a few days!"

"Yes, well, it wasn't hard to see you were stressed. You haven't been acting normally."

"It's a 'bi' ric' 'oming 'rom 'ou, 'her'ione." Ron forced out through a mouthful of soup soaked bread.

"Thanks dork." said Ash, an amused smile gracing her lips as Hermione stared at him in disgust.

"No 'oblem."

* * *

The sight of Tonks, standing in the doorway of the Weasley home at midnight, was slightly alarming.

Ash had found it harder and harder to sleep over the last few weeks, so she had taken to keeping Mrs Weasley company while she waited for her husband to come home. When Tonks arrived, Ash was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate with three kittens curled up on her lap, opposite Mrs Weasley – or Molly as she had insisted. Ash was surprised to see Tonks' hair was no longer the bright, bubblegum pink, but a mousy brown. Her skin was a lot paler and thinner. She seemed... a lot sadder.

"Wotcher, Ash." said Tonks with a smile. It seemed forced...

"Morning Tonks." replied Ash, sipping her tea gently as Molly offered the woman a drink.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so late." mumbled Tonks, sitting across from Ash.

Ash shrugged. "Can't sleep."

"Oh." Tonks mumbled, before trailing off.

Ash wasn't sure whether this was a hint to leave, or whether Tonks just felt awkward.

Luckily, Mrs Weasley spoke up.

"How have you been, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley softly.

Tonks smiled. "Just fine, Molly. Work's been a bit much, but-"

"That wasn't really what I meant." said Molly with a sad smile.

Tonks glanced at Ash with a slight frown. "I don't think-"

"I think she could offer a fresh perspective." reasoned Mrs Weasley gently.

Tonks frowned, before signing quietly. "You and Neville are... together.. right?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose."

"How's that been working out?"

Ash paused, taking a sip of tea. Relationship questions? Really? What sort of perspect- oh.

"This is about Remus, isn't it?"

Tonks stared at me for several moments, eyes wide. "Well, yes... damn it, you catch on quick."

"You don't exactly have to be a genius to know you like each other." said Ash, eyebrow raised. "Y'know when I first got suspended an-"

"Well, you were wrong." interrupted Tonks, voice trembling.

Ash stole a quick glance at Mrs Weasley, who promptly finished making Tonks a cup of tea and sat beside her.

"He turned you down?" questioned Ash in a low voice, which she hoped was comforting.

Tonks shrugged, cradling her warm tea in her slim hands. "He just keeps going back and forth! It's obvious that he wants to give us a go, but he keeps making excuses. He said he was too old, too poor..."

"And a werewolf." Ash finished.

Tonks nodded, swallowing hard. "I mean... I just... I don't care!"

Ash stared into her cup of warm brown liquid. She smiled sadly. "You sound like Neville." Ash sighed, unable to look at the metamorphmagus. "The thing is that.. erm, well, our situation is different, completely different."

"What d'you mean?" pressed Tonks.

"One day, Neville is going to get sick of me." Ash said tightly. "He'll realise what being near a werewolf is like. Besides, normal teenage relationships don't last that long anyway."

Ash paused for several moments, before continuing. "I think, I mean... Remus is older, isn't he? He's like thirty-something and relationships are more serious at that age, right?"

Tonks shrugged. "You seem rather knowledgeable about this?"

"I've watched a lot of Friends on TV."

They both sent her a questioning glance.

"Muggle thing... I need to get it on tape. I've probably missed a lot of episodes..." mumbled Ash to herself. She shook her head. "I'm not really sure what else to say. Remus isn't the same as me anyway, but he might come around."

No one said anything for a while. Tonks looked close to tears when she looked up at Ash. "I'm not sure anymore."

Suddenly, there was three knocks at the door. The three women immediately looked around.

"Who's there?" asked Molly nervously, getting to her feet. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry."

Mrs Weasley opened to door immediately, letting the headmaster and Harry inside. "Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, ushering the skinning teen inside. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora! Hello Asteria!"

"Hello, Professor," Tonks said as Ash smiled. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hi Tonks." replied Harry.

"I'd better be off," she said, quickly standing up and giving Ash a small smile. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy."

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming?" suggested Molly pointedly.

"Is he?" questioned Ash sceptically. She found it hard to believe that Mrs Weasley had got in touch with the werewolf since his hasty retreat several hours before. "Bec-"

Mrs Weasley shot her a look, telling her to be silent. Ash quickly took an awkward sip of tea.

"No, really, Molly... thanks anyway... Good night, every-one."

Tonks hurried past Dumbledore and Harry out into the garden. Mrs Weasley frowned, troubled. After saying his goodbyes, Dumbledore too left the house, presumably disaperating.

"You're like Ron," Mrs Weasley sighed, looking Harry up and down. "Both of you look as though you've had Stretching jinxes put on you. Ron's grown four inches since I last bought him school robes. Even Ginny and Hermione are taller than Asteria now."

"Hm." Ash made a small noise of annoyance. She was now the shortest member of the household.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Mrs Weasley questioned.

"Yeah, I am," replied Harry.

"Sit down, dear, I'll knock something up."

As Harry sat down, Crookshanks leapt onto his lap, purring.

"Ah, all the cats here then." he noted. Ash picked Marco, Alice and Hugo up from her lap.

Harry's eyes widened.

"They're everywhere." explained Ash. "Last time I checked, Ron was snoring with Wendelin on his face."

Harry grinned as Mrs Weasley passed him a bowl of steaming onion soup.

"Bread, dear?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

She waved her wand over her shoulder causing a loaf of bread and a knife to soar gracefully onto the table, the loaf slicing itself. Mrs Weasley took a seat next to Ash as Harry started to eat.

"So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?"

Harry nodded, his mouth so full of hot soup that he could not speak.

"Who's Slughorn?" asked Ash blankly, as Marco clawed his way up her knitted jumper.

"He taught Arthur and me," said Mrs. Weasley. "He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"

Harry shrugged and gave a noncommittal jerk of the head.

"I know what you mean," said Mrs. Weasley, nodding wisely. "Of course he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favourites, he was always good at giving leg ups, but he never had much time for Arthur – didn't seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well, that just shows you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don't know whether Ron's told you in any of his letters – it's only just happened – but Arthur's been promoted!"

Ash had already been told the news several times, but Mrs Weasley was always too happy for Ash to let her know.

Harry swallowed his mouthful quickly, gasping out "That's great!" in a hoarse voice.

"You are sweet," beamed Mrs. Weasley, who then went on to explain to Harry Mr Weasley's new responsibilities and the increasing number of jinxed objects.

Ash zoned out after a while, scratching the kittens behind the ears and listening to them purr.

* * *

When Ash awoke the next morning, she could hear talking from the next room. She was still staying in Percy's room. He was the only Weasley she had yet to meet. The initial feeling of awkwardness of staying in a stranger's bedroom was now dwindling, especially as figures of Quidditch players flew around the room.

She got up and quickly got dressed, before walking down the hall. It seemed like there was some sort of meeting going on in Harry's temporary bedroom.

"-hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's..."

"A cow,"

"Who's a cow?" Ash asked, leaning against the door frame.

Mrs Weasley almost jumped out of her skin. "Oh, Asteria, I thought you were-"

"Phlegm." interrupted Ginny.

Ash rolled her eyes

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, I'd better get on. ... Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry."

Mrs Weasley left the room, shaking her head.

"Don't you get used to her if she's staying in the same house?" Harry asked.

"Well, you do," said Ron, "but if she jumps out at you unexpectedly."

"It's pathetic," said Hermione furiously, striding away from Ron as far as she could go and turning to face him with her arms folded.

"Lay off," Ash sighed. She was getting sick of Hermione and Ginny being rude about her. "She could be worse."

"I don't see how." grumbled Hermione.

"Well, she's not an arsehole, racist or a death eater." reasoned Ash, stooping down to pick up Wendelin who was clawing at her trouser leg. "So she's ok."

"Well, Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything." retorted Ginny.

"How's she going to manage that?" asked Harry sceptically.

"She keeps trying to get Tonks round for dinner. I think she's hoping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I'd much rather have her in the family."

"Yeah, that'll work," said Ron sarcastically. "Listen, no bloke in his right mind's going to fancy Tonks when Fleur's around. I mean, Tonks is okay-looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose, but –"

"She's a damn nicer than Phlegm." said Ginny.

"And she's more intelligent, she's an Auror!" said Hermione from the corner.

"That's beside the point." Ash interrupted firmly. "She doesn't like Bill like that, and I don't imagine Bill likes her in that way either."

Everyone turned to look at Ash, eyebrows raised. Ash shrugged quickly. Tonks' feeling weren't any of their businesses.

"I'd much rather have Tonks in the family," said Ginny, ignoring Ash's point. "At least she's a laugh."

"She hasn't been much of a laugh lately," said Ron. "Every time I've seen her she's looked more like Moaning Myrtle."

"Shut it Ron." snapped Ash defensively.

"She still hasn't got over what happened..." continued Hermione. "You know... I mean, he was her cousin!"

Ash felt herself tense, arms tightening around Wendelin, who in responsive hissed, scratched her and leapt from her arms. She noticed Harry to starting to shovel scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Tonks and Sirius barely knew each other!" said Ron, continuing the topic insensitively. "Sirius was in Azkaban half her life and before that their families never met."

"Can we stop talking about this?" mumbled Ash, poking the tingeing scratch on her arm. Her comment went ignored.

"That's not the point," said Hermione. "She thinks it was her fault he died!"

"How does she work that one out?" asked Harry, pausing in his egg shovelling.

"Well, she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, wasn't she? I think she feels that if only she had finished her off, Bellatrix couldn't have killed Sirius."

"That's stupid," said Ron.

"It's survivor's guilt," said Hermione in a knowing sort of way. "I know Lupin's tried to talk her round, but she's still really down. She's actually having trouble with her Metamorphosing!"

Ash shook her head with a sad little smile. Really? Remus talking to her about survivor's guilt? Maybe, but that certainly wasn't all they were talking about. Ash didn't believe that Tonks was having trouble with her powers because of Sirius. Her movement didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, who misinterpreted the smile immediately.

Hermione made a noise of disapproving disbelief. "Why do you think it's funny? I thought you were her friend!"

Ash was stunned for a moment. "What?"

"You've been like this all summer!" said Hermione, crossing her arms. "You're being cruel to everyone for no reason! I thought it was about Neville but obviously not and maybe Siri-"

"Just shut up, Hermione!" Ash growled, anger and confusion taking over. "Stop acting like you know everything!"

"It's not just me!" cried Hermione. "Ginny and I were talking about it and we think you're being really unfair-"

"Oh really, have you?" snarled Ash, eyes darting to Ginny, who quickly looked away.

"You weren't even that close to Sirius and Harry isn't acting like that!"

"How would you know?!" shrieked Ash, not quite yelling but close. "You don't know anything about that! Don't try and – and deduce me or something!"

"Look, I understand that things aren't great-"

"How could you possibly understand?!" yelled Ash, now completely losing her temper. "How would you feel if your parents were murdered and still have no idea how or why?! Or that your dad isn't your real dad and the real one and your mother murdered people like you?! Or that your new found psycho brother can get inside your head?" Her voice was becoming thick from emotion, despite trying her best to keep it under control. "Of if you were suspended from school because of something you can't change? Or if you had the chance to save the man's life who saved yours, but didn't? How could you _possibly_ understand?"

Everyone was silent for several moments, before Hermione spoke up.

"That's no reason to take it out on us." said Hermione in a very small voice.

"I'm not – I can't – I don't – erg!" Ash quickly sped from the room, fists clenched and eyes brimming with tears. _Why is everything so hard?_


End file.
